Disposable absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, interlabial devices, incontinent devices, training pants, tampons, and the like, are known in the art. Printing on or below the top surface of an absorbent article is known in the art. Printing to create a signal that masks stains, for example, is known. One currently-marketed disposable absorbent article, ALWAYS® brand sanitary napkins, there is printed on one layer underlying the topsheet a color signal that is visible through the topsheet. By printing on a layer below the topsheet, the color signal can be viewed through the topsheet to provide for a perception of depth within the absorbent article. Depth perception of a printed color signal appears to be particularly effective when utilized with a three-dimensional formed film topsheet, as used on the aforementioned ALWAYS® brand sanitary napkin.
It would be desirable to gain the demonstrated advantages of printing a color signal on a layer below the topsheet of a disposable absorbent article in an alternative manner that either (1) does not require an underlying layer, or (2) can permit elimination of a layer of material, or (3) utilizes less ink or other printed medium to achieve an acceptable level of visual perception by a user.